


Je t'aime

by starofhemera



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Homin - Fandom, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofhemera/pseuds/starofhemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The heart has its reasons which reason cannot understand." -Blaise Pascal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'aime

 

 

Sometimes Changmin thinks he’s never going to be enough. Like Yunho would never love him as much as he loves him. As much as the leader loved their former lead singer. And it hurts. It hurts so much Changmin doesn’t think he could ever explain how much. But still he stays by Yunho’s side. Why? Because he loves him enough to endure the pain.

 

 

 

Jaejoong is stuck. He had been stuck for years. Stuck in love with a man who might have stopped loving him back. He tried to move on. Sleep around. Play around. Meet new people. Do everything to forget. Forget Yunho. Stop loving Yunho. But he can’t. He is still in love. And he doesn’t think that fact will ever change. He can pretend, but Jaejoong had accepted the fact that Jung Yunho had forever stolen his heart.

 

 

 

There’s something about the affairs of the heart that fills people with so much joy and at the same time, so much pain. There’s something about the past that Yunho can’t let go for there’s something about Jaejoong that just can’t leave his heart. But there’s also something about the present that Yunho can’t imagine not having for there’s something about Changmin that had clawed its way to his heart and found its home in there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read a Jae-Ho-Min love triangle fanfic! I wasn't able to found one that suits me. So I made one! :D I know there are mistakes but I'm still working on improving my writing style. Please bear with me. :)))


End file.
